Good Dog, Bad Dog
by EternalMeadow
Summary: Alexis has just moved in with her uncle, trying to get used to life in London when she is suddenly torn away from what and sent back into Victorian London. Soon she meets the Phantomhive Household and a strange dog-like man takes her interest more that she would like to admit (On hold due to broken laptop :( )


^^ Woop hello everyone, I'm finally back XD but unfortunately I completely forgot my password to my other account LittleBluebird123 so I had to make a new one :(

But never mind that, I've new stories for you all and i hope you enjoy ^^

as always I don't not own Black Butler or an of its amazing characters (although I wish I did)

* * *

I gave an exhausted sigh as I walked though the busy streets of London, sometimes living here was a complete nightmare, I preferred the quiet countryside, where I could happily sit outside, in the sun and take a quiet nap. Not like now, the streets were completely covered with people and a damp fog covered everything, making it hard to see where you were going.

Defiantly not my ideal place to be.

But being the softie I was, my uncle had managed to rope me into coming here and staying with him. Sometimes I should learn to say no to these kinds of things, especially when it involved me carrying every bag in London back home, seriously he could have came out to help or called a taxi for me.

Finally after the long struggle I shoved open the double doors to the mansion and waddled the last few steps to the kitchen, before the bags fell out of my now raw hands.

"You'd think with all the money he has, he'd get a maid or butler to do this" I huffed

"Don't be so ungrateful" I jumped out of my skin as I heard my uncle come into the kitchen.

I didn't reply, knowing it'll just turn into another shouting match and I really wasn't in the mood for that, not after the day I've just had. I turned around and began putting all the food into the cupboards and fridge, ignoring my uncle.

"The vegetables need picking again and you need to check on the chickens" I hummed in reply sounding calm but my mind was a different thing altogether, shouting out various cuss words as well as images of chainsaws and metal baseball bats.

"Hop to it girl, stop your groaning and do something good for a change" I growled to myself, no wonder mom doesn't like him. Said man grabbed his cane and began to walk out.

"Watch out for the Demon Hound, I'll eat girls like you, however I`m not sure you'll be even close to a snack" I rolled my eyes at the so-called-warning and uncle hobbled out saying something about a good dog and a bad dog.

When everything was put away, I grabbed my red trench coat and began to make my way to the greenhouse.

But as I began to unlock the glass door I heard a faint howl, I wasn't sure if it was that or just the wind because it was so quiet, so I just shrugged, opened the glass door and warm heat met my cold body.

Carefully I looked though all of the vegetables and picked out the ones I though were ripe.

I was just about to finish up when I heard tapping on the window above me, I expected it to be uncle just wanting to pester me again, but when I looked up I saw a black crow looking down at me.

Now normally I would have just ignored it and carried on what I was doing, but something about this crow didn't seem right, its black beak seemed to be smirking at me, its dark beady eyes giving me a knowing glare.

I gave a small growl and turned to finish what I was doing, that crow creped me out more than I care to admit.

Luckily the crow didn't tap anymore, just stared at me which I couldn't decide if I preferred it or not. However I just ignored it and continued on with finishing up.

I had hoped that the crow would of flown away by the time I got out of the greenhouse, but instead it just attacked me, it flapped its wings in front of my face and squawked at me, sometimes clawing at the vegetable basket.

"Get away you stupid bird" I growled, trying to swat it away with my free hand.

This seemed to make the bird angrier and it began to peck, mainly at the basket, before flying off, with what seemed to be a victorious smirk.

"Strange bird" I huffed and began to walk to the barn, I hadn't realised that the fog had gotten much thicker and I was only just able to find it. However what I found couldn't be considered a barn, more like a war zone.

Everything looked like a bomb had just hit it, what was even worse was that and made my heart sink to my stomach was that the usually noisy barn was eerily calm, without a sound to be heard.

Slowly I looked around and what I feared was true because chunks of dead animals lay on the ground, blood seeping out of their wounds which looked strangely like huge claw marks.

I felt my stomach twist and I resisted the urge to throw up, but I did have to turn away so the urge didn't come back.

Now I wish I didn't.

A pair of huge red eyes stared at me though the fog and the shadow of a huge dog-like creature lifted itself up off the ground. A small growling sound could be heard and the creature took one step towards me, then another and another.

But by the time it had taken a third step I shot off to the left back to the mansion and back to safety.

However the creature had different ideas and came charging after me.

Everything seemed to blur together after that. However I didn't think I would have gotten far with a huge dog creature chasing after me, but I felt relief when I almost got to the house.

I say almost, if it weren't for that dam crow.

It was like that crow was out to get me since it suddenly flew in front of my face, scaring the soul out of me and in the process making me fall back onto the concrete ground and darkness claimed me.

The last thing I saw was the huge white dog standing over me as it opened its mouth.

The last thing I heard was the squawking laugh of the crow.

And my last though was I wonder what's next.

* * *

Okie so what did you all think , please review with any ideas or just your thoughts I love reading them ^^ and if your have any questions or even requests for your own OC's to be added please PM me :3


End file.
